


Purrfect

by Thinker109



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109
Summary: Heinz purrs whenever he's happy, even unconsciously... Perry, inevitably, notices.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Purrfect

Perry punched his adversary in the stomach. Hard. Heinz stumbled to the ground with a slight wheeze, and that peculiar droning noise that Perry’d been hearing for months finally stopped. 

He’d assumed it was the numerous sparking wall outlets, or maybe an -inator, but there would be no reason for the sound to suddenly stop, unless…

Perry stepped up closer to his nemesis and gently rubbed behind Heinz’s ear. The rumbly noise started again and Heinz jumped up with an evil grin on his face. 

“With you distracted and not currently thwarting my Lock-Inator, I will be able to take over the entire Tri-State Area in no time!” He ran gleefully to the machine, somehow sensing Perry’s tackle and dodging out of the way, even with Perry approaching from behind. He pressed a green button and smiled.

Heinz belted out his best maniacal laugh and turned to Perry with a smirk. “How do you like _that_ , Perry the Platypus? Heinz: one, Perry the Platypus: _zero_. Ha!” He barked out a laugh, somehow still purring through it.

Perry ran over and whisked his flat tail in an arc, cleanly sweeping Heinz off of his feet and smacked the self-destruct before the machine could fire.

Heinz yelled his usual curse as Perry left the building on a hang glider, but Perry could still hear, just barely, the satisfied purring of a cat. Or possibly an ocelot.


End file.
